Blackrock: Gladiator
by Rangersan
Summary: What was a simple outing for Zoey turned into a nightmare. Betrayed and confused Rythian must find her before it's too late. I swear this is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: this is an AU. None of this is cannon. Not sure when exactly this is places, but it is before operation Dino day. Hope you enjoy!

Zoey was out. She knew it was not the safest thing to do, especially as it was getting dark. But the beautiful greenery of the swamp and the whimper of lost baby mushrooms had drawn her into the miry wonderland. Besides, Rythian was acting weird. He wouldn't talk to her and spent most of his time staring out her creeper faced window, fingers drumming Enderbane's scabbard. Occasionally he would pick something random up and start to head upstairs with said item before stopping, turning, and setting it back down again. She could finally stand his odd behavior no longer and told him she was going to check on the mushrooms. He just nodded distractedly, purple eyes reflected emptily in the clear glass. So she had left, feeling the cool crisp air that whispered fall was coming, and now she had a pack full of baby mushrooms ready to go into the mushroom orphanage. Although first she would have to build a mushroom orphanage. She started to design the place in her head, it had to be truly blingin'. Even before she had finished designing the door she realized it was getting very dark and she could hear the clanking bones of skeletons. She shivered slightly and began to walk back, she had used the last of her Klein star to fix some sandy mistakes. She could see the top of the castle in the distance, its warm light calling her home. But before she could take even one more step in that direction she heard a sound behind her. The quiet crackle of an enderman. She felt the bad feeling in her chest, the one she saw all too often in Rythian's eyes. The anger burned, she held the endermen responsible for Rythian's bad mood. She wasn't an idiot, she had seen how the increasing number of the spooky things had effected Rythian's mood. And it was no fun when Rythian was brooding. So she turned, eyes down, and drew her dark matter sword. She raised head and met the enderman's glowing eyes in a direct challenge, swinging her sword towards its dark heart, but pulled up short as an unexpected thing happened. The dark creature spoke.

"Greetings, Zoeya." It said, voice low and rasping. It spoke like gravel dragged across glass. She froze, blade drawn, and stared at it in wonder.

"You can talk?" She gasped, keeping her sword drawn and ready if this was a trick.

"Of course, we true endermen with pure blood are much different than our screaming brethren." It smiled, making its horrible face seem kind. "I come as a delegate from the queen. We are holding a banquet for the finest scientists in the realms."

"How did you know?" She gasped. "Nobody knows I'm a scientist, _nobody_." She was practically cowering, seeing in her mind Rythian's face, cold and angry.

The enderman just laughed. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us. We wouldn't want the Enderborn to know." It patted her arm comfortingly, hand cold and rough. "Do you accept our invitation, queen of the mushrooms?" It asked, extending an arm like a gentleman asking for a dance.

Zoey thought about it. If she went she might meet some new scientists who could help her, and it would probably be fun! Besides, if Rythian was going to be so grumpy she would have to find another way to have fun. "Sure!" she said, taking his arm, trying not to think about what Rythian's expression would be if he found out. Suddenly the ground disappeared from under her feet and the world went black. Barely a second later the ground met her feet and a new sky rose above her, somehow bleak even with the multitude of stars that shone in it. She lowered her eyes and saw a great city, filled with endermen. Her enderman led the way through the great buildings of purple and black. The streets were made of obsidian in a strange pattern, well-traveled by many feet. As they turned a corner Zoey caught sight of a large pavilion and what appeared to be an arena, both bustling with movement. In the pavilion was a cluster of people, _humans._ Zoey smiled excitedly and began to walk hurriedly towards them, until she caught sight of shaggy mop of pale blond hair. Stopping short she fingered the hilt of her sword again, the bad feeling in her chest back. The head turned and confirmed what she had already known. Duncan.

"This was a bad idea." She told her enderman guide. "Can you please take me back home?" The enderman smiled again, but it didn't seem as welcoming this time.

"But you are home Zoeya Proasheck. And we can't have you just _leaving_." Zoey paled, finally recognizing the situation for what it was, a trap. She turned to run, although she wasn't sure where she would go, but the enderman grabbed her. He twisted her arm behind her back and lifted a syringe, aiming it at her neck. She screamed and struggled.

"Rythian! Help, please help! Somebody!" She screamed, tugging as hard as she could to try and get free. Then she felt it, the sharp prick followed by a dull ache. She stopped struggling, but not by choice, her body was literally frozen.

"That's better." The enderman said. "Now come with me and you can join in with the festivities." It began walking and her body followed, she was unable to move anything but her eyes. As they neared the pavilion Zoey scanned the area as best she could, unable to move her head. She felt herself turn sharply right and she looked in that direction only to see that her body was headed straight towards Duncan. She screamed in her head, trying to walk somewhere else, _anywhere_ else. But instead her hand went up and did a happy wave, her cheeks pulling her lips into the proper smile position.

"Hi Duncan!" she called out, voice overly cheerful for someone talking to their enemy.

"Hi Zoey!" he called back, his lips twitching into a twisted approximation of a smile. But his eyes told a different story, wide and fearful, making it was clear he wasn't in control either. She made a point to look him directly in the eyes, making sure he knew she knew what was going on. He blinked once before turning away, not the most helpful response. Suddenly she turned too and walked towards the banquet table. The long table was covered in strange dishes of many kinds, and none of them were very vegetarian friendly. She sat down and piled her plate with meats and some vegetables. The tasted strange, slightly spicy but still overly sweet. But the smell was wonderful, an exotic spice that reminded her of something that she couldn't quite place. She did her best not to look at what she was eating, but she could still taste the smoky disgusting flavor of meat. After what felt like forever she finally put down her fork and stood, walking calmly and measuredly towards the arena. There were large stone steps that sat in a circle above a large pit. Zoey got the impression that it wasn't used for traveling actors. _Come on Rythian,_ She thought. _Hurry up and save me._


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to a dull crash. I opened my eyes blearily and saw Teep standing above me, looking vaguely concerned. I realized the crash had been me slipping off of the window as I fell asleep.

"Hey Teep." I said groggily. "Is Zoey back yet?" The dinosaur shook his head. I dragged myself back to my feet. "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded, I frowned. "I better go make sure she's ok." I stretched and grabbed my red katar. I opened the door into the cool night, wind tousling my already ruffled hair. My bare feet rubbed against the grass as I walked out into the swamp. "Zoey?" I called, before hearing a hiss behind me. I quickly turned, just managing to stab the blasted creeper before it exploded. I gave a slight sigh of relief, the creeper could have easily killed me in my armor-less state. I gripped my katar harder, listening closely for anything trying to sneak up on me. I walked further into the swamp, following the trail Zoey's feet had left. "Zoey?" I called again. No answer but the chirp of crickets and clanking moans from the mobs. I jumped slightly as a dry crackle came from a tree to my right. Enderman. I growled slightly, wishing I had brought Enderbane. I crept up to the tree, holding my katar at the ready. I peered around, nothing. However, I did see Zoey's footprints in the clearing. I knelt down, casting a tracking spell on the ground. The tracks were new, barely a minute old. And they intersected with the Enderman's. I Immeadiatly turned back to the castle to grab my gear. I would need it if I was going to get Zoey back. I hadn't made it more than a few steps before I heard the noise behind me, the crackling vorp of a teleporting enderman. I turned, but there was nothing there. But suddenly I felt a hard crack against the back of my head, knocking me to the ground. I was unconscious before I even felt the leaf covered floor.

The huge arena was filled with endermen and scientists in equal measure. The endermen lounged against the stone seats, obviously eagerly anticipating the next event. The scientists all sat in the same pose, slightly leaned forward with their elbows resting on their knees. Zoey wished she could frown, it would be a nice change from the overly excited smile that seemed to be permanently etched on her face. As she looked around the stone pit at the bottom of the seats the metal doors clanged open. Two endermen came out, equipped with a strange purple armor and glowing black swords. The edges of the weapons were dull and non-lethal, which cheered Zoey up slightly. They bowed to the cheering crowd and raised their swords to the air. As they did so a thundering boom echoed through the end. The cheering intensified fivefold as a large dragon detached from the sky and settled on a plinth at the top of the arena, obviously specifically designed for it. A rhythmic chant now rose from the crowd and Zoey found herself joining in.

"Long live the queen! Banish the light! Long live the queen! For you we fight!" the massive swell of voices seemed to please the queen as she stretched her magnificent black and purple wings, large glowing purple eyes studying the scientist below. She was very feminine looking, with a long arched neck and an elegant snout. Between her paws rested a giant obsidian like egg. Slowly the chanting died down and the focus returned to the two gladiator endermen in the arena. They raised their swords once more to the queen before taking a fighting stance. The fight began, and it was like dancing. Swords clashed and struck, endermen teleporting and twisting to avoid the dark blades. They weaved around each other carefully, purple swirls of energy hanging in the air from their teleports. As they clashed again one enderman ducked the others blade and appeared behind him, sword at his throat. The crowd cheered wildly as the two of them disengaged, bowing to each other and the queen before walking off. The next pair of endermen walked out. This cycle continued for a good half hour before the queen interrupted.

"The guests are getting bored." It said, voice somehow low and high at the same time. "We need blood." The crowd cheered at this. "Bring out the prisoner." The door opened again. Dragged by two endermen and barely recognizable through the blood caked mask stood someone she thought she would never see again.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to darkness. I tried to grab my throbbing head, but found my hands bound behind my back.

"Shit." I groaned. I looked around the room, cold and bare. It was obviously a cell, and judging by the lack of a door I was clearly in the end. I smiled slightly, their first mistake had been made, actually bringing me go where Zoey ought to be. I awkwardly managed to stand, leaning heavily on the wall. My head was pounding and the dimly lit room seemed to be spinning. I searched the room for an exit, or at least something to cut the ropes binding me, but the room was nothing but the seamless white stone of the end. I noticed a dark puddle on the floor, blood. Specifically, my blood. I could now feel the stinging pain in my sides and my forehead, a stream of it was dripping over my eyes. As I did my best to wipe the flow on my shoulder I began to hear a faint chanting in the distance. It was too quiet to make out the words but I could hear human voices mixed in with the crackling rasp of endermen. What was going on? It didn't matter, what did matter was getting out of this cell to find Zoey. I looked at the walls again, trying to determine which one led out. The cheering seemed to be loudest coming from the wall directly behind me. I walked up to it and knocked, just to be certain. It echoed hollowly. I closed my eyes and concentrated, praying that Zoey wouldn't be in the next room to see this, and teleported out. Fortunately Zoey was not in the room over. Unfortunately, it was full of endermen guards, and they didn't seem surprised to see me. They grabbed me by the arms and marched me to a pair of large iron doors. Through the slats I could see a massive arena and two endermen battling in the stone pit. One of them managed to knock the other with his sword, ending the duel. They bowed, and a rumbling voice spoke.

"The guests are getting bored. We need blood. Bring out the prisoner." The queen hissed. I was shoved forward into the arena, the crowd roaring in appreciation. The guards marched me to the center of the circle, facing the crowd. "This, my loyal subjects, is Rythian Enderborn. Traitor, monster, and abomination." I glared up at her, wishing I could split her arrogant skull. The crowd booed at me, and I glared up at them as well, before noticing an important detail. Humans. The massive arena was filled with various humans, all wearing lab coats or other scientific apparel. There was one exception, a girl with flaming red hair and a good fashion sense. Zoey. My breath caught in my throat, why was she here? And why was she smiling?

"Zoey!" I called, desperately hoping this was some sort of trick. That Zoey wasn't sitting in the middle of a group of scientists and Endermen, smiling down at me as I bled onto an arena floor.

"Hi Rythian!" She called back happily, waving. "Isn't this so much fun?" she giggled, and it was her giggle. But her eyes weren't right, scared and wide. I relaxed slightly, this wasn't her. There was obviously some form of mind control or something going on here.

"Enough chatter." Called the queen. "It's time to fight. Bring him a sword!" An enderman handed me an iron sword and cut my bonds. The doors on the other side of the arena opened and my opponent walked out. The enderman was equipped with a dark sharp edged sword and armor. I readied the sword, facing the enderman. He had the advantage, he could teleport freely and was better armed. And I was slowly bleeding out. We circled each other warily, trying to find weak points. I found one and darted forward, spinning immediately and skewering the enderman as he teleported behind me. He fell, purple blood mixing with my red. I pulled my sword from his corpse and waited, knowing this wasn't over. I was right, the door opened again. This time two endermen came out, fully armed and armored. I dispatched them both with two well-aimed blows. The door opened countless more times, horde after horde of endermen pouring as I fought one after the other, purple blood staining my blade. I had defeated over a hundred endermen, all piled around me as I sank to the ground, exhausted and weak from blood loss. The arena was getting hazy around the edges, but I could still see Zoey, smiling happily at my pain as tears streaked down her cheeks. I did my best to smile back up at her, let her know that I understood.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well done Enderborn." The queen called down. "You fight bravely. I'm so sorry it had to come to this, but there is one more that you must fight." I closed my eyes, suddenly very tired. I could literally feel my life force draining. But I stood anyway. If I was going to fight the queen then I would give it all I had left. However, when I opened my eyes I was confronted not with an angry dragon but a far too happy Zoey. "Give her _the_ sword." The queen hissed to her subjects. An enderman came down and gave Zoey a cloth wrapped object, staring at it in disgust. My heart sank as I realized what it was. The screaming blade, Enderbane. The weapon that hurt me just to hold it, and I could still remember the pain I had felt when I had cut myself with it, to sever me from this god forsaken place. Zoey unwrapped the sword, spinning it in her hand.

"Let's play Rythian!" She smirked, all of her fake cheerfulness gone. "How about I be the hero and you be the disgusting monster." Her voice was lowered now, a faint hint of a growl in it.

"Please, Zoey." I coughed, struggling to remain upright.

"No." She said and swung at me, I blocked. "You aren't worthy of my mercy." She swung again. "You lied to me, never told me what you were." A stab. "Never told me you were a monster." She hit my sword, my weakened grip failing as the blade spun away. I backed away as she walked towards me, her face full of hatred and eyes full of pain as tears streaked down her cheeks. I felt the wall against my back and knew it was over.

"Zoey." I started, she pressed her sword against my throat. The moment it touched my skin I screamed, pain beyond anything else streaking through me. "Zoey," I tried again, voice ragged and far too soft. "I forgive you. It's ok." I looked straight into her eyes and did my best to smile, it came out twisted and pained. I slowly sank to my knees and closed my eyes, waiting for the end. Hoping Zoey would understand I knew it wasn't her fault, that I forgave her, that I loved her. I raised my head, exposing my neck. I heard the sharp swish of a blade and I squeezed my eyes tighter, feeling genuine terror at the darkness that lay ahead. I waited one second, two, before cautiously opening my eyes. Zoey stood above me, eyes squeezed shut, sword arm trembling inches from my throat.

"Zoey?" I breathed, daring to hope. Her eyes opened as she lowered the sword and began to sob. She threw her arms around my neck and pressed her head against my shoulder, her wet tears stinging my skin.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, voice muffled in my shoulder. I stroked her hair, pulling her closer to me. The immediate danger of being decapitated was gone, but I was already all but dead from blood loss.

"I'm dying Zoey." I rasped. She jerked her head back.

"No! You're not allowed!" she tugged on my hand, I was too weak to resist. "You can't." She sobbed.

"Not exactly my first choice." I gave her a tired grin. I slid backwards against the wall, no longer able to support my own weight. She pulled me onto her lap and the blackness seemed to get closer, my eyes inching closed.

"No Rythian, You can't die!" Her voice began to fade. "I'll miss you Rythian, I need you! Rythian I…" He couldn't hear her anymore, he felt warm and safe. Surrounded by the darkness he saw a single pinprick of light, and it seemed to be coming closer.

"Love you." Zoey whispered over his still body, kissing his bloodied forehead. She wept, every tear leaving a red mark on Rythian's skin. The world seemed to stand still, the endermen were silent. Even the queen seemed speechless.

Zoey shifted slightly and felt something digging into her leg. She reached into her pocket and brought out a smooth stone, dull gray with a pink gem in the middle. Her heart sped up, maybe he had a chance. She put the lifestone into his limp hand and activated it, hoping that it would be strong enough. Several breathless seconds passed, then she saw it. A faint trickle of warm light rose from the stone and sank into his sides, his head, and all his other gashes and scrapes. She saw color returning to his pale cheeks and his eyes fluttered open.

"Ah!" he said, jolting upright. "What just happened?" he looked down at the small stone, comprehension dawning on his face.

"Rythian!" Zoey practically tackled him. "Don't you dare do that ever again!"

"Ok, no dying allowed. Fair enough." He smiled at her and they both stood, suddenly aware of the crowd of exceedingly hostile mobs.

"Well done both of you." The queen purred, shifting slightly on her podium. Rythian squeezed Zoey's hand.

"Just let us leave." Rythian said. The queen laughed.

"Leave? But you only just got here _Enderborn. _Do you think I would let my favorite and most dangerous pet just leave?" The queen's statement elicited a laugh from the crowd. Rythian opened his mouth, ready to threaten or beg or anything. But before he could even decide how to proceed a loud crack rang through the End. The sound of the portal.

"What the hell?" Rythian muttered, looking towards the stone pool full of stars. In front of it, looking highly disoriented, stood a large green dinosaur with his bow at the ready.

"Teep! Green man!" Zoey called, jumping and clapping. "Rythian look, it's our dinosaur!" The dino nocked an arrow, aiming for The Queen's heart. She froze, growling softly.

"Put that down." The Queen rumbled, inching away from the arrows path. Teep shook his head and stepped closer. "Get him!" She whimpered, shoving one of her guards forward with her tail. The Enderman horde suddenly seemed to realize that their queen was in danger and rushed for the dinosaur.


	5. Chapter 5

"Zoey, give me the sword." Rythian muttered holding his hand out. She hastily shoved it into his hand. He paused for a second, focusing, and stepped. He instantly appeared in front of the mob, directly in front of Teep.

"When I say run we're gonna make for the portal, ok?" Rythian called to Teep and Zoey. They nodded, Zoey already clambering out of the pit. He waited, watching the group inch closer warily. They eyed the mage carefully, hissing through jagged teeth. He waited till he could feel Zoey's presence behind him and then struck. He darted forward and stabbed the leader through his emaciated stomach. As the troops around him stumbled away he turned and dashed, grabbing Zoey's hand.

"Run!" He yelled. The Endermen recovered from the surprise strike and took pursuit. The smartest of them teleported immediately, only to be cut down or shot. The portal was just a few meters away, drawing closer each second. Rythian heard a roar behind him as the Queen took flight. He ran even faster, lungs burning. They reached the base of the portal only a few steps ahead of the horde. Rythian boosted Teep up onto the slightly floating platform and Teep in turn pulled up Zoey. The horde was almost upon them as Rythian felt a dexterous tail wrap under his arms and pull him onto the portal's frame. He gave Teep a brief nod, all the thanks time permitted to him. He spared one last glance at the creatures, jaws unhinged in rage, before stepping into the cold starry air that housed the portal. The last feeling he was aware of was the warmth of a hand against his.

Falling. That was the feeling he awoke to. A cold rush of wind blowing his blood matted hair wildly. He opened his eyes quickly, seeing the forest and swamp rushing towards him. And he didn't have his flying ring. The thought snapped the last bit of sleep from his brain. He became aware of Zoey's hand, still entwined in his. Her eyes were still closed, her hair flashing like fire in the sun's rising light. His gaze skipped to her hand, and the ring on her finger. He grinned and grabbed it off, moving his grip to under her shoulders so not to dislocate her arm. He activated the ring, forced to draw on his own energy without the Klein star, and abruptly stopped his descent. Slowly, carefully, he lowered them to the ground. Just as he was landing he saw a slight splash in the distance, a large green mass hitting the water of the lake. He smirked as he saw Teep's head surface, the dino's powerful legs pushing him towards the shore.

"We made it Zoey." He muttered, picking her limp form up and heading towards the welcoming black castle.

"And you have a lot of explaining to do." She murmured, snuggling closer to his chest. "After a nap." She yawned. Rythian smiled, she was right. He had so much explaining to do. Tomorrow.

Fin.

A/N: so this brings a close to our little adventure. I will happily write any alternant endings requested. I do realize that I left all the other scientists to fend for themselves, but hey, Rythian was a bit busy. Please review!


End file.
